1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to incorporation of a fluid diode into the air path of a speaker enclosure.
2. Background and Related Art
Loudspeakers are commonly used to reproduce recorded audio information. Efforts are ongoing to improve performance of loudspeakers' reproduction of recorded audio information.